Suspended In Time
by Hunnybee
Summary: Humanity, something the Androids though not by choice left long ago... but what if it came back to them in the form of a sibling. The story of the Androids human sister and how she tried to save them. Slight romance w/Mirai Trunks AU.
1. Survivor

Suspended In Time

Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned anything? I mean honestly think about it.

Flashbacks () B for begin and E for end

* * *

The smoke was black and thick over the freshly ruined city, the nauseating fumes of burnt debris, ignited fuel lines and human flesh melding together. The smell was a typical one, an odor the people of the world had grown accustomed to over the last sixteen years; it didn't even seem to bother them and certainly not her, the young woman strolling through the carnage.

Alana had come into town on a salvaging mission, anything electronic: batteries, light bulbs, wiring, radios you name it. The puke green wagon she pulled behind her making rough clanking noises against the rubble, if the androids were here, they'd find her before she'd see them. A fact that elicited zero fear, death was an inevitability of life, now more than ever, it was just something the younger generation accepted. The person you shared a meal with this morning could be dead by the afternoon.

'Clank'

'Clank'

'Thud'

"Oh great," she let out an exasperated sigh; the wagon wheel had caught on a body. If she believed in God, she suspected that this would be the very thing that might keep her out of paradise. Not that she was going around running over dead bodies but occasionally the wheels would get caught on one and it was how she'd pull and tug the corpse every which way to free her wagon, that'd earn eternal damnation.

This scenario had unfortunately occurred enough times to where she was comfortable doing it; comfortable being not dry heaving before, during or immediately after. Successfully freeing her wagon she pushed on again, man this town was a wreck. What town was this again? Leveled city after leveled city starts looking the same and if you didn't have your bearings you'd just as soon be in Pepper City thinking you were in Parsley Town—towns nearly 30 miles apart from each other.

'Crunch'

A dusty covered rectangle uttered the sound when it yielded under the weight of Alana's right foot. Removing her leg the imprint her foot left revealed two letters-- Y T. It looked to be an old street sign; maybe this would tell her where she was. Awkwardly dusting it off with her foot the battered sign became clear enough to read the words NICKY TOWN.

Staring at the emblazoned yellow lettering, sent a chill up her spine and triggered a memory she wasn't trying to recall.

(B)

The sun shone exceptionally bright that day in Nicky Town; however it did nothing to uplift the abysmal mood of the young girl sulking in the corner of the cozy rooftop cafe known as Karen's Kitchen. She always loved coming here they had the best cinnamon sugar cookies, the hot chocolate was so creamy and the nice shop lady always piled the whipped cream extra tall just for her.

But the girl remained downcast amongst the delightful setting because she was there alone and not sharing a giant cookie with her big sister, like she should've been. That big dummy, it seemed every time they were supposed be spending time together she'd use it as an excuse to hook up somewhere with her boyfriend, which the older sibling had done yet again.

It had all started well enough, they went to see the new DreamWorks film the little girl had been dying to see and after that they ventured over to the music store, her sister's album collection in desperate need of an update. So while she happily bounded through the store selecting CD's she thought her sister might like, her sister's boyfriend Junpei stealthily entered the store and approached Alexia hands already snug around her waist pulling her into him settling his chin in the crook of her shoulder.

The delighted feminine squeal of her sister made her stomach turn, she always made that noise when he was around and it was the signal that everything else in the world was dead to her but him. Alexia had made a habit of getting wrapped up in the person she was currently dating, the younger sister would bet her entire collection of Card Captor Sakura that you could stab Alexia in the back with a rusty blade and she'd never notice a thing as long as she was with her flavor of the month.

Understandably frustrated the girl had made a scene and stormed off with all the pride a seven year old could muster. Not an unfamiliar development by any means, it was more of a well rehearsed play; she'd hide in the bathroom crying till her sister came to collect her, softly calling Lana in a motherly tone that felt odd coming from her; apologizing and wiping away dry tears. Only this time Alana hadn't run to the bathroom, she left the store entirely.

"Stupid Alexia," she whispered in a shuddering breath, probably hadn't even realized she was gone yet.

Some big sister she had.

(E)

Then she was just standing there, vacant expression amidst ground zero, the memory gone as quick as it came. Alana rubbed her fingertips soothingly against her temple dissolving the invisible ache. Strange she rarely thought about her sister anymore, or any of the rest of her family. Not her mom or her dad, her brother Alex, Alexia's twin, the memories were all too heart wrenching.

Admittedly her recollection didn't profile the most endearing aspect of her and her big sis's relationship; that was them at their worst. But oh how she would take back those days and cherish them all. There was a time when she and Alexia had gotten along famously but then the fateful day of puberty arrived and her big sis discovered the wonders of boys and what you could do with them. From that point on it was decidedly a mystery how the two of them would treat each other, one day they'd be at each others throats and the next they'd be best friends.

She scoffed at her irrelevant musings, picking up some wire coil she spotted out of the corner of her eye.

Her family was dead and she'd been living on her own for quite some time now, since she was thirteen actually. Alana's elder siblings had disappeared even before then, her father had taken the family for a hunting trip, it had been the last day she'd seen those two. Alexia and she had gotten along particularly well, she should've taken it for the omen that it was.

On that day Alana remebered the laughter, the smiles and then the crying and the vibrant red orange of the wildfire that swallowed up her brother and sister. Assuming they had escaped the blazing fire, the subsequent rescue party yielded no results. Those two were gone and she out-and-out refused to cling on to any stubborn hope, had there been even a one percent chance.

Her parents had less than that.

They had none at all.

She and her parents had survived the first year of attacks together, her mom and dad were intelligent people, and they figured right off how the cyborgs were attracted to the bigger cities. The young woman could scarcely recall happy times in the smaller town of East City; West was so much better, where all her childhood friends had lived. Who would all be dead within the week, or that was the stinging retort her parents heaved back at her, when she mercilessly whined to return. Alana, being young was ignorant of what the appearance of the androids truly meant, it seemed everyone was, except her parents.

Their next move was going to be into the mountain regions, a heavily forested area, the androids were sure to ignore completely, they owned a summer cottage that just finished being built. For whatever reasons, they sent her ahead alone, said they had loose ends to tie up and would join her soon--they never did.

Alana awoke that night in a cold sweat, tears streaming down her face and she knew, deep in her heart she knew. Hands blindly feeling for the portable radio, she was forced to forever carry with her, she clicked it on.

The androids had attacked East City that night.

Nope, everyone was dead.

She was the sole survivor of the Kashima clan.

And it seemed her meager fate to do just that--survive; till body gave out, till she was murdered like so many others or till someone saved them all from this horrible existence. But that would never happen, if anything, she thought, stripping usable parts from an auto she chanced upon, she'd be the androids next victim and she'd never see it coming.

* * *

-High above the remnants of Nicky Town-

"Hey, Eighteen! Watch this," the male android yelled thrusting out his palm preparing to unleash an energy burst.

"Who are you trying to impress? That's an easy shot," she snorted disinterestedly these were the same parlor tricks, they desperately needed to spice up their activities.

"Well how bout I do it without looking?" he tried, he couldn't enjoy anything if she was bent on sucking the fun out of it for him.

"Still lame Seventeen," she insisted shooting him down. "Hey I know," Eighteen snapped her fingers in a moment of inspiration. "Turn off your sensors, think you could still hit her then?"

"Positive," he boasted shutting off his sensors and closing his eyes, going so far as to point himself 180 degrees in the opposite direction, just to show off.

Eighteen rolled her eyes and blew a stray strand of hair out her face "Oh just shut up and put your CPU where your mouth is, I'm getting impatient."

An that was all the goading Seventeen needed as the burst of energy went hurtling down towards poor unsuspecting Alana.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay first chapter is rewritten; the others will get her eventually and if anyone is reading this for the first time please forgive subsequent unrevised chapters. Stick with me!


	2. My Name Is

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Just in my mind -_-;  
  
Suspended In Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He growled extremely annoyed at his sister. "Eighteen why'd you block my shot I would've had her." "I..I don't know why," she said sounding a little unsure of herself. "Maybe you're becoming defective. Oh well happens too the best of us sis." "Shut up already, Seventeen!" she yelled, her brother could be so annoying sometimes. "Hmm, say what you wanna, but I think your just upset because I was beating you in target practice." He said smartly. "Was not! Grr let's just go home now I'm really not in the mood." "Fine, you know you sure can spoil a good time Eighteen."  
  
Eighteen just rolled her eyes following close behind her brother taking one last glance at the ground where that girl once stood whoever she was. An why had she saved her anyway, maybe she was becoming defective but she shook these thoughts out of her head; they were of really no concern to her. Just an extra human to terrorize at the expense of she and her brothers fun, with one last look at the remains of Nicky Town she smirked and blasted off to catch up with her brother who was now very far ahead.  
  
************************************************************** The dirt and debris stirred beneath her feet as she treaded the broken concrete, a dead chill passing through her. "I can't believe how bad those two destroyed this city. Who could possibly survive this," Bulma gasped at the destruction before her, trying to imagine how this used to be Nicky Town.  
  
"Hello! Anyone out here! Hello!" Bulma yelled trying to get any survivors attention though she doubted there were any.  
  
Since the time her son left for the past again she had taken it upon herself to quote unquote take his place. And though physically she was no match for the Androids, she helped by saving the survivors. In the passing weeks of her son's absence there had been five attacks, within those five she had only been able to find one survivor; a little girl. Fortunately for her she had been on the outskirts of the city so she escaped with only some cuts and bruises. But the miraculous thing was that in less than 3 days Bulma had managed to find the lost girls mother. When she reunited the two it had been one of the most rewarding things she had done in a long time.  
  
However, other than that little girl nothing and it seemed nothing this time either. She was about to head back for her air car when she heard someone say. "Pl..please don't go, I nee..ed.. he..lp." "Huh?" she turned around and noticed something she hadn't seen before buried beneath the silt was a body though it was moving, but only for a second before the movement stopped completely. "Hold on." Bulma yelled scurrying over desperately removing the debris off of the young lady.  
  
[I wonder who she is.] **************************************************************A/N Originally I was going to end it here but Thanx to my lovely reviewers you know who you are I'm treating you guys with a little extra. Enjoy ^_^ ************************************************************** "Uh" I groaned painfully as I became increasingly aware of my condition. My head hurt my vision was blurred, my throat dry and sore; when I opened my mouth to yawn I think my voice cracked. And my lower torso was just radiating pain; was I in hell? Sure felt like it. I tried looking around though my vision was still hazed I made out as best I could I was in a building, a hospital perhaps. No that's impossible the nearest hospital to Nicky Town was 150 miles away, I know I hadn't been out that long. So the real question was who after twenty years of the Androids could possibly be able to maintain any type of medical facility in their home. Just then a human shadow entered my field of vision, damn it eyes focus, I strained my eyes in an attempt to see.  
  
There  
  
It was a woman with blue eyes and long blue hair, which she held back loosely in a low ponytail. She was most likely in her late 40's early 50's if I had to guess but she didn't look a day over 35. She still hadn't taken notice of my consciousness as of yet, messing around with something on the desk or other. I didn't mind though she probably was going ask me a lot of questions and I wasn't in the mood for conversation as of now, not that I could with my throat so dry and all. She finally turned around. "Oh good your awake, here drink this your throat must be sore," she said, how did she know that I wondered. Anyway with her help I was able to prop myself up, difficult as it was we managed; she then handed me a glass of water.  
  
My senses perked as the cool water alleviated my throat never had I felt such relief. I offered a gratifying look to the women who had or at least in my opinion already went above and beyond to help me. Most of that opinion was formulated just for the fact she didn't leave me to die in Nicky Town. She smiled at me and though no words were passed between us we both new what the other was trying to say.  
  
"So"...she began. [Here come the questions] I thought. "You probably want to know where you are; right? Well miss you are at Capsule Corp under the watchful eye of Ms. Bulma Briefs but please just call me Bulma." She said pleasantly. "Where are you from?" she asked; I didn't answer she tried again. "Do you have a home?" Again I was silent but I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't know how to answer the questions. And now I wasn't even looking at her just staring emptily ahead, sometimes glancing at the water I held in my hand, like I was trying to unravel its mysteries. What I really was doing was staling for time. I mean what home did I have to speak of I'd been out on my own since I was twelve. Living in and out of estranged families, most times taking shelter in abandoned buildings. It had never occurred to me to have a true home my goal since then and still is, is to find Alex and Alexia.  
  
I had no home.  
  
And for the first time in a long time that bothered me, the silence continued as I dwelled on this for what seemed like innumerable minutes.  
  
Well, apparently it seemed that Bulma doesn't really take all that well to silence. "Come on I know you can speak I understand if you don't want to talk right now, but you're at least telling me your name." She demanded. My, my, wasn't she forceful, not like I had something to hide, so why not? I turned my head slightly, only enough for my gaze to meet hers.  
  
And these words passed my lips..."My name is Alana." **************************************************************A/N A nice place to stop don't you think. Now R/R ppls. And for those who wanna know I should have the 3rd chapter out by.. uh I don't know Friday? Yea that'll work Ja ne for now. ^_^ 


	3. Welcome To CC part 1

A/N: To add a positive light to the beginning of my chapters I will no longer write disclaimers but claimers.  
  
Claimers: I do own Alana! Yay I own something ^_^  
  
Suspended In Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"My name is Alana" the first words the young lady had spoken to me; it was a very lovely name. I stared at her thoughtfully for a moment it had always seem strange to me how the most amazing people would come into my life in the oddest ways; true I knew nothing more than her name but after about forty years of this it becomes a sixth-sense.  
  
Strange how the abnormal would happen to and around me as if it were the norm, I mean my best friend being a space-fighter, going to uncharted planets on a whim, having a child by Vegeta who not so earlier on would've destroyed me and this planet, my son the only hope for this world against the Androids. In short my life has been anything but normal.  
  
I realized that I had been staring at Alana rather intently and she must of noticed for she looked like I was creeping her out though I couldn't blame her. Actually I would be to except the only difference being my mouth would be open slinging out a smart-ass remark; I smirked I'd probably never change. But that smirk faded into a grim frown as I looked at Alana again. When I asked her if she had a home she was more tight lipped than a clam. She must not have a home; that's when I made my decision.  
  
"You know you can stay here as long as you want," I said and I meant every word of it.  
  
"What?!" She asked me stupefied. ************************************************************************  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want," she repeated for me. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I had no home and for the first time in a long time that bothered me.  
  
~End Flash Back~  
  
She had just met me knew nothing of my history, origin only my name and right off the bat was offering me one of the few precious things that was worth having in these times.  
  
Something most people didn't...A home.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes cascading down my face in astonishment and gratitude as I slowly nodded my head excepting her offer. I wiped the excess liquid away from my face looking at her again, Bulma looked amazingly pleased with my decision like nodding my head had given her something that one should take precious care of; like a diamond. And perhaps I had, yes I did give her something.  
  
My trust. ************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry ppl for making it so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Keep reviewing! ! 


	4. Welcome To CC part 2

Claimer: I do own Alana  
  
A/N: Sorry reviewers for not updating this story in a while. Though some authors leave their fics untouched for months on end. Still it's seemed like a long time so here it is the 3rd chapter.  
  
Suspended In Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bulma returned to her desk probably to get some medicine for me when she came back she had a..bean?.. It seemed it was a Senzu bean and it was supposed to have fantastic healing properties. Honestly I was sketchy about this I mean who in their right mind would believe that a bean would heal their wounds. Though I did say, or at least to myself that she had my trust so I was caught between trust and my own common sense. And with Bulma's expectant face staring at me patiently waiting for me to consume this "Senzu bean" I really had no choice at all.  
  
It was hard, crunchy, stale, and bitter plus it had an aftertaste that left something to be desired. But to my great surprise it worked, my cracked ribs healed, broken ankle mended it was miraculous. I jumped out the hospital bed and did a somersault right there in the med-bay out of sheer joy and just to see if I could. It was magnificent, "thank you Bulma," I said as I grabbed her into a tight hug. "Your welcome," she laughed out almost choking I, myself didn't know I was hugging her that hard I jumped back giving an apologetic look. She just laughed it off "Ok now the first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up," she said matter-of-factly. For the first time that day I looked down at myself she really wasn't kidding about that. "Yeah I guess you're right."  
  
"Now the bathrooms all the way down the hall to your left," she said leading me in that direction. "There's already a towel and a change of clothes in there for you." She continued on "Uh I had bag," I interrupted I hadn't seen it in the other room. "I know that's already been put into a guest bedroom," she answered. "Now when your finished with your shower meet me down in the kitchen," she said leaving me at the bathroom door already gone and around the corner before I could even ask where it was.  
  
******  
  
Moments later I was in the shower, I had taken my hair out of its usual plat to wash it. I loved hot showers; the way the steam billowed in the air covering the glass door in a thick blanket of fog, the gentle stream of practically scalding water that pelted my skin. I didn't know why but I could always withstand temperatures of water that most would find to be uncomfortably hot. But I thought it was wonderful and I stood directly under the showerhead just so it could cascade down my form, I could hear and feel the water rush past me and I reveled in it. I felt calm and peaceful a rare feeling to have in the Age of the Androids but like most things it wasn't meant to last. I'd felt a slight change in temperature, I was losing hot water and the soap remained on the rack untouched like the shampoo. Yes, my relaxation would have to come to a close, a soft sigh passed my lips as I reached for the rack.  
  
******  
  
Steam circulated through the air like a heavy mist covering everything in a film of condensation; the walls, the sink, the small decorative items elegantly arranged to compliment the bathroom and of course the mirror.  
  
When was the last time I really looked at myself, well no time like the present I thought. Hot met cold as I wiped away the mist that covered its reflective surface, a young woman of twenty-four stared back at me dark stringy shoulder-length brunette hair, still heavy with water, calm gray eyes like the sky after a storm. I had never looked much like my brother and sister blue eyes an all or even my dad for that matter. The only person you could tell I was related to would be my mother we looked alike the same stature, height, build. But we never knew where my eyes came from nobody alive in our family had gray eyes, we always assumed I was a throwback to some unknown relative, though it didn't matter where I got my eyes from.  
  
Though by now I was certain I wasted more than enough time I spotted the clothes Bulma had laid out for me, she was right they did fit, my attire consisted of a short-sleeved maroon top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed all my stuff and headed out the door but before I could make it to the hallway some unknown person abruptly snatched it out of my hand without any warning at all. Spotting the source I found myself staring into the face of a very small and unattractive servo-bot, naturally I screamed I mean that thing practically came out of nowhere. Though by the time I regained my composure the servo-bot was gone but another was in its place. "Please follow me to the kitchen," she..the thing said in her.. it's mechanical voice. After that it turned from me and headed towards what must have been the kitchen, it had gotten a good distance away from me cause it took me so long to actually go after it I ended up sprinting for a while just to catch up.  
  
It wasn't long before we reached the kitchen, I caught the faintest whiffs of the lunch that she had probably made, it smelled divine the pungent aroma of the spices filled the air and tantalized my senses.  
  
"About time," I heard her say I spotted Bulma at the table set with two plates of food. ************************************************************************ Alana had finally gotten down her after decade long shower or at least it had felt that way, she still seemed a little timid around me. If the fact that after she had taken a seat at the table, which I must add was followed nicely by a long disturbing silence, is any indication. But you know I could never stay quiet for too long.  
  
"So Alana you never did tell me your last name. What is it?" "Its Motakashi" "As in Mishiyama Motakashi- "Yes that was my father's name but how did you- "He used to work for Capsule Corp he was a very brilliant man"- Thank you he'd appreciate you saying that had he still been here on this earth." "I'm sorry for your loss" "That's ok Bulma you don't need to apologize you couldn't have known," a now solemn expression adorning her young features.  
  
A little more than urgently I successfully managed to steer the conversation from deceased loved ones or at least not about their deaths anyway "You know I've been needing a new lab assistant, now I don't suppose that technological genius got passed down did it?" "Well just have to find out won't we." "I'll take that as a yes and we can go down to the lab after lunch now lets eat."  
  
I, myself had prepared delightful little lunch for the two of us, though I think I made a little too much even if those medicines could give people quite an appetite. I sincerely doubted she needed to eat the amount I had prepared. But as I watched my guest eat her food I found it oddly reminiscent if not bizarre but it wasn't in how she ate, for she ate how any young lady would but in the quantity. I dismissed it as extreme hunger I mean I found her the day before and who knew how long it had last been since she'd eaten. Alana was thoroughly immersed in her lunch and what was lunch without polite conversation I was still quite curious about my guest.  
  
"So, Alana what has life been like for you?" Still absorbed in her lunch I had to repeat the question a second time before she could register what I'd said. Honestly, from the look on her face I don't think she really wanted to tell me, like I was making her reopen old wounds that never properly or fully-for that matter-healed. A pang of guilt hit me just then and I had almost told her she didn't have to but by this time she had already begun speaking and I could tell by the way her features were set that she planned on telling me. Still I could've stopped her..  
  
I didn't ************************************************************************A/N: An that's where I gonna end this chapter. Sorry! But as you all have undoubtedly guessed the next chapter will be about Alana's past. Now how long have you ppl been waiting for this chapter. And hopefully I won't comedown with another serious case of WB or writer's block. *Looks behind her* "Oh no it's coming back!" *Screams like a lunatic and runs away* 


	5. Flashback

A/N: Readers pay special attention to the name of this chapter-Flashback-, which is exactly what this entire chapter is until stated otherwise. BTW although Bulma is being told the story it'll be like your seeing the events as they happen to Alana.  
  
Suspended In Time  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A small girl no older than four sat on the edge of a bank hands clutched in the soft earth, legs lazily swinging back and forth her feet just barely skimming the waters surface. Even still the gushing stream obtained squeals of laughter and delight as the child felt the sensation tickle the bottoms of her feet. A large smile graced her young face, gray eyes full of childlike innocence, wonder and curiosity as should be. Her small face framed by her shoulder-length brown hair now fashioned in a high ponytail.  
  
Yes, little Miss Alana Motakashi the joy of her parents the responsibility of her siblings. Easily amused by her own antics she began to slide further down the bank trying to see how close to the water she could get her foot without actually touching. Hands fisted on the grass to keep her balance she continued her game, playing as long as it pleased her and more than once did she lose grip and completely submerge her foot beneath the waters glassy surface.  
  
Totally immersed within her own game Alana didn't notice the large shadow that appeared behind her, till the owner of the shadow picked her up. Taken by surprise Alana gasped in fear until she was turned about face and realized who it was. "Oh it's you, hi Alex," she said happily as he sat her back down on her bare feet and on second thought put her on his shoulders. "C'mon squirt lunch is ready-ow," he yelped receiving a flick to the head from his sister. "I told you not to call me that Alex" a small frown resting on her lips. "But I always call you that -ow" he debated receiving another flick to the head. "And I always tell you not too." She said "Ok, Lana-Ow hey I stopped calling you squirt so why do you keep hitting me?"  
  
"You and Alexia are gonna leave in the fall so I have to get in as many hits as humanly possible," stating it as if it were the most obvious and not to mention logical thing in the world. They both grew quiet at her last statement. "Alex.. she said softly, sadly. Do you and Alexia haft to go away to college? I don't want you to leave." Alex just nodded his head affirmatively "Don't worry you know we'll visit on the holidays and we'll call you everyday." "Promise?" She asked. "Promise," he said reassuringly, jiggling his shoulders at the same time raising giggles from the child on his shoulders. "Now lets hurry up before lunch is all gone," he said and broke off into a run as if to enforce the urgency of the situation.  
  
The Motakashi family had taken a trip up to the mountains for a weekend the first in a long list of trips they were to make. In order to appease everyone they took a trip for each person their mother being born in a mountain village loved returning ever so often, so here they were. Come Monday they'd be heading for Europe-Alexia, Wednesday it was off to Las Vegas-Mishiyama and Alex and finally they'd finish it with a day at Super World for Alana.  
  
Now together they ate their lunch talking about this and that boring grown- up talk to Alana but she pretend to understand exactly what they were saying and more often than not added her two-cents worth in.  
  
"Hey Alexia where are you going?" Her mother asked. "I lost my cell phone I'm sure I left it in the valley I'm just gonna go check," she replied. "Take Alex with you you'll find it faster that way." "I got a better idea- Alex interjected -why don't we just call her cell phone and she can follow the sound of the ring. "Yeah that's right you as in you two can follow the sound of the ring together," his mother replied. "Fine, let's go;" Alex said beckoning his sister to follow him.  
  
"Mama can I go with them, I wanna help too," the small girl pleaded. "No Lana you can't go" her mother said declining her request. Disappointment washed over her features. "But.. you can dial the number so they can follow the sound." "Yay," she swiftly ran to the other side of the table and climbed up on her mother's lap awaiting further instructions. "Ok she said handing Lana a cell phone- 655-7896," relaying the numbers to her daughter. "It's ringing she squealed and pressed the phone against her ear in anticipation." "Honey they haven't found the phone yet," her father teased. "Shh it's ringing," she said shushing her father a finger over her lips for emphasis which only made him laugh more seeing that she was taking this so seriously.  
  
Shifting the phone to the other ear she heard the other end pick-up "Hi Lexi," she said instinctively. "Found it" "Of course you found it silly how else would we be talking," she laughed. "Hmm, silly me were on are way b-" Alexia didn't finish her sentence. "Huh?" Alana questioned. "She musta hung up," Alana said. Within three seconds of that statement two bloodcurdling screams could be heard echoing from the valley.  
  
Alana naturally began to whimper in fear "Alex and Lexi are in trouble," she cried hugging her mother for stability. "Kiki Alana's father said. Take her back to the cabin then call the authorities I'm gonna go to the valley. "Be careful," she said and took off to the cabin running with Alana in her arms. Kiki had just called the authorities and was now about to go join her husband in his search. "Lana listen to me stay here whatever you do," Kiki said and with a quick kiss to her daughters temple she ran back down to the valley not even checking to see if Alana had followed her instructions.  
  
Alana closed and locked the door behind her and ran to window and sat waiting for any signs of her family. She did see something but it wasn't her family it was an old man with waist-length gray hair she couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her. He was heading toward forest he turned his head around to see if he was being followed and as he did they locked eyes and she cringed inwardly because those eyes held nothing but hatred and contempt but strangely they beckoned to her; she was going to follow him.  
  
The mystery man still stood at the edge of the forest seemingly waiting for her but once Alana came outside began venturing forth into the wilderness. Alana began running after him until he had led her deep within the forest, now having lost sight of him she began walking off in any random direction trying to relocate him. Her mind was completely focused on the old man-with eyes of hate-till she chanced upon a slain deer she gasped in horror and shut her eyes tight in an attempt to block out the horrible image.  
  
After a few moments she felt a wave of heat pass her senses and when she opened her eyes the spot where the deer once laid was now just a smoking hole. Looking up she saw the old man once more with a large knife in his hand soaked in blood along with a scarf and a denim jacket he slashed them both and discarded the knife. Coming towards Alana he picked her up and carried her off. To terrified to think she just closed her eyes as he took her off to who knows where. He halted sometime later and dropped Alana to the ground like a rag doll putting the slashed garments in her lap. Crouching down to her level he took his hand which was still covered in blood and wiped it on the side of her face then placed it firmly around her neck. He now had her full attention, Alana was fear-stricken and couldn't move an inch to save her life.  
  
The old man uttered one word plain and simple and Alana obeyed.  
  
"Scream."  
  
*******  
  
Alana awoke in her bed forehead beaded in sweat and her throat hoarse and dry. She turned her head and looked at the clock 5:00 AM it was the same thing every time the same nightmare or figment of her imagination as her parents called it. She knew that what she saw had been real and they had believed her up until that part about the guy flying.  
  
A loud sigh passed her lips and knowing she would find no solace in sleep she got up and began cleaning. The sooner she did this the sooner she would be able to leave. Alana wasn't one to confine herself inside besides it was a kind of therapy for her. Doing something, anything got her mind off Alex and Alexia. For she'd be lying if she said she didn't think about them constantly. An though after eight years her she still believed they were out there somewhere as her parents who had long since given up hope.  
  
~Late Afternoon (still a flashback)~  
  
Alana went out blading right after lunch but instead of going her usual route she headed for the city limits. Probably not the smartest thing to do with the Androids on the loose but then again it would be just as dangerous at home as it would be there. The city truly was a sad sight, once where throngs of people aligned the streets, later turned into crowds, now reduced to a few.  
  
She maneuvered unsteadily around broken concrete which would've been a lot easier without the pack on her shoulders it was sort of a bother but she wouldn't go anywhere without it or the locket around her neck. Besides packing a few capsule of food and clothes she always carried a small photo- album of she and her family and undoubtedly the locket held Alex and Alexia pictures. Tonight her family was moving back up to the mountain village permanently. Not since a day ago her parents had noticed that the Androids only attack urban areas so far there had never attacked any areas that didn't have a city. A last ditch effort at trying to give her a normal life without fear of being killed at any given moment.  
  
Abruptly her body was flung across the air as a result of a large after shock of a huge energy blast directed at the heart of the city; where her parents were.  
  
******  
  
The next twelve years she was an orphan wondering from place to place being taken by estranged families wherever they were or would take her in. But she always left cause since then she was determined now more than ever to find her brother and sister.  
  
**End FlashBack**  
  
"That's it Bulma that's all I can tell," she said in a shuddered breath on the verge of tears. I tried comforting her as best I could as she leaned forward to rest her head I noticed a glint of metal around her neck. It must've been her locket. "Alana may I see your locket," I asked. Slowly lifting up her head she nodded and took it out from inside her shirt and placed it in my hand.  
  
I opened it and staring back at me two sets of twin ice blue eyes the same ones that had spoken death unto the Z-senshi and countless others.  
  
It couldn't be. How?  
  
Alana was family... To the Androids.  
  
******************************************************** 


End file.
